Princess:Reader X Poor:England : A Forbidden Love
by zyxJupiterxyz
Summary: Originally was a one shot, but i fell in love with the plot! Title says it all! poor England? Really? Rated T because it's an X reader


Princess!Reader X Poor!England - A Forbidden Love

**A/N: So, this started as a one shot. . . but I fell in love with the storyline and decided to make it a legitimate story. Anyways, this is a birthday gift for AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitt y! Hope you like it!** **And I apologize for all of the OOC-ness in this story!**

**Your PoV**

You lay on your bed, silent. It was late morning, and you were bored. All of the same things, the drab curtains, frilly clothes, the cold, unloving, too-absorbed-in-their-work-to-even-care-about-you parents you had. Sick and tired of all that crap. All of the commoners who wished they could be royal like yourself ought to shut up, they don't know what it's really like for nobody to care about them. The poor people were always so kind to each other, putting everyone else before themselves. But life as royalty was cold, unloving and worthless.

All you wanted was to be loved.

"That's it!" You cried out, jumping up off of your bed. You stomped over to your grand wardrobe, finding the costume you had worn to the Halloween party half a year ago.

A poor man's clothes.

You quickly changed into them, pulling your hair up so that it was under the newsboy hat you wore along with the dirty, patched up clothes. Sure, you were dressed as a boy, but that didn't matter. It was better that you concealed your identity as much as you possibly could before going into town.

You snuck out through the back door, avoiding being seen by any of the servants or your relatives. Luckily, as stated before, nobody really cared what you did.

The walk into town was long and hot, the blazing sun was beating down on you, making you feel uncomfortable.

Just then, you noticed a large, dark grey cloud approaching the sun. It was probably going to rain within the next hour, so your visit would have to be short and sweet.

After about ten more minutes of walking, you had made it into town. Even though nobody really knew, or at least didn't recognize you, they all still smiled and waved at you, so you returned the favor.

"Hm. . . now what do I do?" You say quietly to yourself. Most of the people living in the town had a farm, some of them have little shops, but you didn't bring any money with you, so it'd be useless to go into one of them. You decided to just walk around the town, admiring the beautiful scenery that you would normally have to view from your windows in the mansion.

You began walking towards the outskirts of the town, spacing out. You were totally absorbed in thought that you didn't even see the man walking towards you.

"Ow!" The man rubbed his arm where you accidentally head butted him.

"Oh! Goodness, my deepest apologies!" You bow your head quickly, not really knowing what to do in a situation.

"Ah, it's fine! No need to apologize!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. He had messy blond hair and deep emerald eyes. He was really cute, even with his overly thick eyebrows.

"No really! I could have hurt you! Are you okay?" You inspected his arm on the spot where you hit him, already seeing the bruise surfacing. "Oh, no! I really did hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

"No, really, it's okay!" He said with finality, so you stopped questioning him.

"Alright, if you insist," you laughed along with him.

Then, the cloud you had seen earlier had completely covered the sky and it began pouring rain.

"Bloody hell!" The man said, looking around for something. He seemed to find it after a few seconds of searching on the spot. "Here, follow me!" He grabbed your arm and took you to a small cabin-type building. There was pretty much nothing in the house except an empty fireplace and a small bed.

"What is this place?" You asked him, looking around the place for the presence of anyone, only noticing the holes in the roof and the spots on the floor where the water was falling.

"Oh, it's an old abandoned house. Some creepy old lady used to live here, but she left the town a while ago. I come here a lot to relax, since life can get pretty stressful around these parts."

"Ah, I see. . ." You said quietly. "Um. . . how did you know that I'm not from around here?"

"I don't really recognize you," He laughed, sitting down on a dry spot on the floor. "Here, sit!"

"O-okay," You sat down next to him.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even properly introduced myself," he smiled. "Arthur Kirkland." He held out his hand for you to shake it.

"Um. . ." You said quietly. "I'm _."

"_? Really? Isn't that a girl's name? Oh, sorry, how terribly rude of me! But, you know. . . Isn't there that one girl, the one who lives in the huge house on the hill, she's a princess, you know? I think that her name is _ as well."

'_Dammit!' _ You thought. _'I should've just made up a name! _ isn't even thought of as being a guy's name! . . . Should I tell him? If I show him I'm actually a girl then he might recognize me. I can't say that I wouldn't trust him, he's so kind. . . but I just met him. . . still—'_

"_? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. . ." You scratched the back of your neck, noticing some of your hair started to fall out of the hat. Great, so even if you didn't tell him, he'd see. And besides, your voice was to girly for it to even be possible for you to be a girl. It was only logical for you to tell him.

"Um, Arthur? About the whole name thing. . ." You sighed, nervously and anxiously. "Well. . . you see. . ." You removed your hat and unpinned your hair. Holding your hands up show the obvious fact Arthur just learn. "Tadaa~!" You giggled as Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"N-no way. . ." He stood up in utter shock. "Are. . . are you the princess?"

You stood up and giggled.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" You said, half curtsying.

"Ah! Your highness!" He bowed. "I had no idea! Please excuse my behaviour!"

"Excuse your attitude? Whatever for?"

"I had not treated you in a way that was appropriate for someone as superior as yourself." He was still bowing.

"It's okay! Don't sweat it! And I had a great time talking to you! If anyone should apologize, it should be me! I gave you that bruise, didn't I?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course! Relax!" You patted his shoulder, now noticing how much cuter he was when was flustered.

"Ah. . . uh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you. . . I never thought I'd have an opportunity to ever

meet you."

"Well, today's your lucky day!" You giggled.

"I guess it is," He laughed, still a bit uneasy.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Arthur spoke again.

"So, do you visit the town often?" He asked, sitting back down again. You did the same.

"Not as much as I want to, but I'm usually her about twice a month. I wear different clothes every time, though, so nobody can recognize me." You smoothed down your hair, seeing how the static had gotten the best of it.

"Ah, I see. . . this town must pretty boring compared to your house. . ."

"Not true. The house I live in is boring. Everything is navy and gray, the food is always the same, and nobody gives a care about me. . . but I shouldn't be complaining, I've got it better than anyone in the whole region."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. . . I hadn't realized how hard life would be for someone of your superiority."

"Oh, it's not that bad. . ." You lied. You hated your life, and everything about it.

The rain stopped hitting against the roof of the house, and the sunlight peaked out of the now light clouds.

"Ah, it seems like the rain has stopped." Arthur said, meeting your gaze as you began pinning your hair up again.

"Yes, but that means I have to leave and go back to the house. . ." You sighed. "Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"We should chat again sometime," You smiled, noticing the slight shade of pink creeping onto his cheeks.

"Y-yeah! I'd enjoy that!" He smiled like an idiot, making you giggle.

"Okay, until next time!" You waved goodbye, reluctantly of course, and set off back to the mansion in a quick pace. All the while, Arthur was watching you longingly as you slowly faded away into the horizon.


End file.
